WonKyu ::: Happiness
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: [MiniFanfict] [WonKyu] "Siwon Hyung, akhirnya aku bisa membuatkanmu waffle dan esspresso kesukaanmu. Apa kau menyukainya?"


...

Xiah Junsu : Don't Leave

...

.

Tep!

Kyuhyun meletakkan lilin terakhir untuk menyempurnakan lilin-lilin lainnya yang sejak siang tadi dia susun.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kembali tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum ketika susunan lilin yang mengelilingi tempat dimana kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas sudah tertata sangat rapi.

Dia mulai mengeluarkan pemantik dari tas ransel yang terongok dibawah pohon dekat tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Satu persatu ia hidupkan puluhan lilin yang sudah tertata menjadikan penerangan yang cukup kala senja saat itu, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak makanan beserta gelas dengan minuman yang sudah cukup hangat.

Bibir plum itu mengulas senyum melihat hidangan yang kesukaan kekasihnya yang akhirnya berhasil dia buat.

"Siwon _Hyung_, akhirnya aku bisa membuatkanmu waffle dan esspresso kesukaanmu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok dengan tangan yang masih memegang sekotak waffle dihadapannya. Bibirnya pun tidak meluputkan senyum termanis yang paling disukai Siwon.

"Kau tahu, aku dimarahi Jae _Songsaengnim_ karena sudah menghancurkan ruang masak kesayangannya..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan ketika mengingat tadi pagi dia mengendap masuk keruang masak yang dikhususkan untuk para mahasiswa jurusan tataboga dan hampir menghancurkan beberapa peralatan memasak. Ditambah ketika Kim Jaejoong, dosen yang mengajar tataboga masuk, mendapati ruangan miliknya seperti kapal pecah dengan telur dan tepung yang berceceran dilantai.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena Jaejoong justru hanya menghela nafas lalu keluar ruangan. Dia masuk beberapa saat dengan membawa tas yang berisi bahan-bahan yang baru saja dibeli, lalu mengajari Kyuhyun bagaimana membuat waffle kesukaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lagi, " Setelah pulang nanti, aku harus mengganti semua yang sudah kupakai dan meminta maaf padanya..."

Semilir angin yang menggesek ringan dedaunan rindang serta menerbangkan daun-daun yang telah mengering seolah menemani Kyuhyun mengobrol ditempat yang senyap itu.

Hening setelahnya sampai Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya berdering sejak tadi.

"_Yeobosseo_?"

"Kyunnie-_ya_, _oeddiga_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat.

"_Mianhae_, _Noona_, sebentar lagi aku pulang."

Pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu menghela nafas ringan. Ternyata sudah hampir malam. Perlahan dia beranjak dari jongkoknya, lantas mengambil ransel hitam dan menyampirkannya kepunggung.

"Wonnie _Hyung_, aku pulang dulu, _nde_. Aku janji akan langsung kemari dan menemanimu ngobrol lagi. _Annyeong_~"

Dikecupnya batu nisan yang tertancap kokoh dipuncak makam kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum.

Perlahan jejak langkahnya pergi meninggalkan peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya.

_Aniya_!

Dia tidak menangis!

Sungguh!

Jangan pernah berpikir dia adalah laki-laki yang cengeng, _arraseo_?!

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan rasanya cukup dalam tahun pertama kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya ribuan kali. Menganggap bahwa kematian Siwon adalah salahnya.

Tahun kedua, dia mulai belajar kembali tersenyum, meski terkadang bibirnya masih kaku ataupun bergetar karena rasanya sangat sulit menarik kedua sudut bibir pink pucatnya.

Ditahun ketiga, dimana dia juga mulai memasuki bangku perkuliahan. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk bisa diterima dimana Siwon dulu mengajar sebagai dosen. Dia juga mulai mengerti tentang kedewasaan dan arti dari kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah dijelaskan Siwon padanya.

Dulu ia menganggap semua itu hanya pelampiasan Siwon yang gagal menjadi pastur. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan yang menegurnya.

"_Noona_?"

Wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitamnya tersenyum, "_Umma_ dan _Appa_ sudah menunggumu, Kyunnie... _Kajja_, kau sudah membuat mereka menunggu lama."

Kyuhyun hampiri Ahra yang sudah membuka pintu disebelah kemudi. "_Noona_, aku lupa..."

"_Gwenchana_. _Umma_ sudah membuatkan bulgogi khusus untukmu, Kyu. Dan kali ini kau juga harus menghabiskan saladnya."

"Haish!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat sebal. Ditekuk wajah manisnya itu, sedangkan Ahra hanya tertawa menanggapi si bungsu Cho seraya perlahan membawa laju mobilnya pergi meninggalkan makam.

...WonKyu...

Tangan itu perlahan menyuap waffle dengan topping madu. Lalu menenggak esspresso yang mulai dingin.

Kedua lesungnya tercipta dikedua pipinya, _**"Ini enak, Kyu. Gomawo..."**_

...WonKyu...

.

"_**Kyu, menurutmu kebahagiaan itu seperti apa?"**_

"_**Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu saja."**_

"_**Menurutku kebahagiaan itu seperti cinta yang terbalas. Wae? Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu?"**_

"_**Aniya. Humm... kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, maka aku akan menjawab, dengan siapapun kau bahagia nanti, maka dari jauh aku akan ikut tersenyum bersamamu."**_

"_**Ck! Itu namanya munafik, Hyung. Kau rela sakit demi kebahagiaan orang lain, huh? Itu hanya omong kosongmu!"**_

"_**Meski kau bilang itu munafik, tapi seperti itulah kebahagiaanku, Kyu. Karena cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia, meski tanpa aku disisimu, itu tidak akan pernah hanya menjadi sekedar omong kosong, Kyunnie..."**_

_**.**_

.End.


End file.
